


A Lonely Tenno

by Fingerpads



Series: A Lonely Tenno - Series [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Light-Hearted, Loneliness, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Warframes can be sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerpads/pseuds/Fingerpads
Summary: A lonely young adult Tenno spends a bit of time with her frames after a mission. Light hearted smut. Soft, but detailed.This is my first fic and I'm not writer, just did this for fun and for the challenge of it. Tried to keep it classy. Not a native english speaker either. Possible future chapters if I feel like it. Also this happens years after the Fortuna events, this tenno is an adult.





	A Lonely Tenno

Who could've thought doing nothing could be so draining. Or was it that transference was becoming more tiring as years went by. Sitting alone in her dark pod, Reina wondered and sighed. It felt that around the time she woke from the second dream and the subsequent months, two years maybe, she could spend all day and night in transference. Her pod was enough to sustain her body's needs and her focus was always up. Her reflex were always sharp.

Nowadays, she did sessions of eight to sixteen hours and, by the end, that felt like plenty enough. Her mind was looking for distractions and she longed to get back to her own body and stretch it out. 

Glad that her mission was over, she sent a quick thank you note to the other Tennos that she spent the day helping and closed all communication channels. "Open", she asked Serokel, her ship's AI and her pod's door unlatched to let her though. Reina moved forward and stood, taking a minute to stretch her sore muscles. The pod might take care of all her needs and kept her healthy during transference, but it always felt so good to stretch her limbs and back herself. Her long, straight, ashen blond hair hung down loose, stuck to her scalp from the sweat of the day and fell over her face. The tenno slid her hand through them, clearing strands from her red-orange eyes. She blinked twice, breathing deeply as blood started to course around her body normally again.

Humming to herself, she walked out of her pod's room into the rest of her ship. Life was pretty dull in space when she wasn't fighting one threat or another. She didnt mind to much though, she had a lot of catching up on casual life after all. She had a little corpus gaming console with a couple of cassettes that she played sometimes. Space shooters, role playing games, a couple of bootleg naughty ones too. She didn't play them for too long though, it felt too much like cheap transference.  
Reina had also discovered that she was a very manual person and like to discover and manipulate the world with her hands. She liked to deconstruct things and put them back together herself. Over the years, she had spent countless nights building Moa pets, like the one she had made built in Fortuna some years ago. But each of her's were a bit different. had a personality of their own and it brought her joy.

She also spent a lot of time getting to know each her warframes. She had many of them. In fact, she didn't know of any frame that her fellow Tenno had that she did not. Maybe she had collected them all, but Reina felt there were still many out there, hidden throughout Sol, maybe further. The girl had spent months tracking and building the ones she owned and she loved them all the more for it. But she had her favorites of course. Favorites that she not only liked to do transference with, but that she appreciated at a more fundamental level. Mostly female frames, though not exclusively; they were always the ones she was the most comfortable with.

She walked to the armory and opened its graphic interface, looking at the list of frames at her disposition. Navigating to the favorite filter, she spent a moment to gaze at the list. Harrow, Mag, Mirage, Nezha, Nidus, Nova, Nyx, Trinity, Garuda. Her finger scanned the list with no specific target. It took a moment, but Reina finally summoned Knightless Trinity.

The tenno loved spending time with her frames, to see, smell and touch them in person. They felt so alien yet so familiar. A part of herself and a part of something far grander, epic and deadlier than she was. Countless hours she had spent alone, in silence with them. She moved them around the ship, observing them from all angles, in all lightings. She would move her fingers on all their surface, peeling at all the seams. She liked feeling the temperature variations through their bodies or finding areas where she could feel a pulse. Some frames seemed physiologically very similar to her, of muscles and bones, but others were vastly different.

Knightless Trinity for example, was something else. All grey and black, she looked as cold and hard as a Galatine. But that was not the case. Reina moved closed to the Frame. In her mind, she commanded it. "Stay put, my Trinity. Let me enjoy you a bit." The frame moved its head to acquiesce but remained otherwise immobile. Of course such command was unnecessary and the response was just an echo of her own mind, but Reina liked to give her frames a semblance of personality anyway. Life would be too lonely otherwise.

The young woman placed a hand on the frame's chest, between its breasts and slowly moved it up and down. Although that particular piece looked liked metal, it wasn't. It was a bit malleable and it was warm to the touch. Reina couldn't have scratched if she wanted but it still felt soft enough under her fingers.

The tenno stood on tip toe and cradled her face in the frame's neck, inhaling deeply. She expected it to smell of metal and oil, but it it smelled more organic than anything else. A bit synthetic, but in a good, familiar way. She turned her head a bit and placed her lips on the muscle between the neck and shoulders. She dropped a couple of slow , chaste kisses, and took another deep breath. She moved back to the neck and sucked on the material there.

It felt good, natural even. She leaned her body into Trinity's and it felt even better. Turning her face up, she stuck out her tongue, mouth open, and slid it the length of the Frame's jaw before falling down on her heels. "Did other tenno do these kinds of things?" she wondered. She didn't mind if she was the only one who did. Who cares? But assuming most tenno were probably a bit lonely and curious like her, she didn't think she was the only one. And Warframes were so varied and interesting anyway. Such beautiful design. Such Lovely curves. Engineered by god people for grace of lethality.

Placing her cheek against the frame's shoulders, Reina lowered her hands and placed them on Trinity's hips, feeling the material there, placing her thumbs at the frame's hip bones, massaging the groove there. She was grateful for the warframes' humanoid features and variety in shapes and forms. They felt like people to her, her close friends. She knew they couldn't think and feel on their own and that was a tragedy, she lamented. She had heard about a special model somewhere that could act on its own and she liked to believe that, although rare and elusive, maybe there were others out there. Trapped and waiting for a nice tenno, like her, to come and help them. Waiting to be her friend and partner. A girl could always dream.

Reina moved her hands to the frame's stomach, caressing the synthetic material there. Such a toned, smooth abdomen. So athletic too, while remaining feminine. Her fingers continued down, making its way to its thighs, pushing her finger pads in all the seams in the material meticulously, tracing the lining in the flesh. The tenno felt herself flush a bit, her mind shifting to the needs of her own body. It had been a while. With that though, she placed a kiss on the frame's shoulder and moved back. She then dismissed Trinity for now. At the moment, she felt like spending some time with Nyx. She summoned it at the console and after taking a moment to admire it, took its hand in her own.

Holding it, she guided her Nyx to the room she used as a personal meditation chamber. For Reina, that meant a lot of cushioned space and a comfortable floor mat to do her yoga sessions on. She commanded for her Nyx to sit back against a stack of cushions, facing the large bay window giving into the wide vastness of space. The tenno always appreciated the view. The emptiness, silence and quiet made for a very contemplative experience for her. Once the frame was positioned, the girl proceeded to remove her suit. With an unconscious thought, the frame turned its head to Reina. "Please watch me." the tenno thought."Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, but she knew it wouldn't answer. She continued though, removing each part of her modified Zariman suit, one at the time. She took her time, for there was nothing in the universe to rush for at the moment. This was her time anyway. "Serokel, dim the lights please, put on some background music. Something loungy please. Relaxing." which the ship AI did without answering. And she continued her work, sliding her fingers at the hidden seems of her suit, peeling the layers off.

Once done, she remained standing a couple of second, enjoying the feeling of being naked. She would have to shower and wash her hair, but it could wait. The girl took a deep breath in and stretched again,placing her hands far above her head, feeling her back pop. And then she looked at her Nyx again.

Reina walked to the frame and sat down between its legs, facing her. Her arms snaked around the waist of the frame and the tenno placed her hands on its back. She snuggled close, enjoying the feel of her slim body over the frame's warm, muscular one. She cradled her face in its neck, inhaling deeply the alien small of its synthetic skin.  
The frame, seemingly knowing what to do, moved its hand to the girl's waist, slowly caressing the skin there. The tenno cooed and smiled, enjoying the sensation. She embraced her Nyx tightly and placed kisses along her jaw, nibbling at it playfully. The frame's fingers moved up and down her back, applying sweet pressure on the skin there and the girl hummed in satisfaction. She felt things could move a bit further.

Reina turned around and crossed her legs in a lotus seating position, placing her hands on the frame's soft thighs on each side of her. She leaned forward a bit and her Nyx placed its hands on her shoulders. Reina smiled and it started to move its fingers on her muscles. Strong, warm hands started massaging her tender flesh. It took its time, seemingly reading the young woman's reactions. When Reina sighed and leaned back, her Nyx went in a bit harder, digging her fingers in. When Reina fidgeted, it changed location, speed or pressure. The frame's fingers went up and slid through Reina's soft hair, massaging the scalp for a bit, the girl's skin being sensitive there and making hum in delight, before moving back down to focus on her neck and shoulders.

Meanwhile, the tenno was very much enjoying herself. She always felt very alone on her ship but these sessions felt very therapeutic for her. While these strong fingers touched her skin, she didn't think of how isolated she was. She didn't feel like she wanted someone to speak and spend time with. Her warframe were enough during these session. And it helped her focus the rest of the time, kept her mind from getting distracted during missions. She didn't have much reference growing up and she didn't know how others dealt with any of this, but this was fine for her.

Fingers moved forward and her Nyx was now reaching her upper chest. "Soft." she commanded as he leaned back, and the frame continued, though her massaging touch was now more of a caressing one. "Yeah, that is good. I love this, continue my Nyx." One of the frame's hand moved down and cupped her bare breast and Reina moaned softly. It continued to cup and caress, sometimes alternating between breasts. Reina was taller than many other tenno, but the frame still towered over her, reach was not an issue. Meanwhile, the Nyx's other hand trailed to the girl's neck, caressing the soft skin there, sometimes closing a bit on it softly, causing Reina to crane her head backward and leaning back on the frame. The frame placed its head over the girl's shoulder, pressing the side of its helmet against her head. It lowered its hand again and resumed using both to massage the girl's breasts. Reina loved it, arching her back to push herself into the Frame's touch.

And it was a tender, loving touch. It made sure explore the girl's whole chest, from her neck to her abdomen, but spending the most time on the tenno's sensitive breasts. They were not overly large, but Reina felt some vain pride in how she had developed. They looked good she thought, they were round and firm. In the back of her mind, she knew the love her Nyx had for them was just a reflection of her own feelings, but she had gotten good over time at ignoring this. In these moments, she liked to think her Nyx was really enjoying the feeling of the girl's flesh in her hands.

Just as she was thinking of her warframe, it started rubbing the girl's sensitive nipples. At first it only gave them light squeezes between rubs. Then it would angle its hands so that the nubs would slide in between fingers and it would compress them softly. Reina gasped softly and she had to quickly move some of the hair that covered her face as of not to get any in her mouth. The frame picked up on her reaction and continued increasing its focus there.

The tenno wanted her Nyx to move her hand lower to her womanhood, she could feel herself becoming wetter by the minute. But waiting and taking her time was part of the experience. She opened her eyes just enough to look through the bay windows, at the vast emptiness of space. That helped her stay cool. The frame did not relent though, continuing massaging her chest, her breasts, brushing the girl's nipples with her fingers. The side of the Frame's head against her own. She wished the Nyx could breathe on her ear. Breathe. The tenno breathed deeply. Cool. In control despite the assault.

But she wanted more, it was time, she was ready. She could feel her wet foldsbegging for attention. And just like that the Nyx knew what to do. While one hand continued its ministration, the other snaked down. It grazed the underside of the girl's breast, then started making patterns on her stomach. Soft circles, teasing the soft flesh beneath it. Each circle went a bit further south too. The Nyx seemed to enjoy itself, tickling her pubic area with the tips of its fingers each time. Reina pushed herself into her warframe, raising her hips a bit in anticipation. But the Nyx took it's time, building anticipation and Reina, eyes closed and breathing loudly, enjoyed every second of it.

Reina wondered if it was possible that someone out there could look at her through the bay window. She liked the thought. She hoped that whoever was watching enjoyed the view. Desired her. Naked, sweaty, hair plastered to her head, face and shoulders. She wondered if the void scars on her skin would repulse such an admirer or would it make her more desirable. Would it look at her face more? At the rise and fall of her breasts? Or maybe at the legs she was now spreading for her Nyx. Or at her glistening, wet slit?

Her thoughts were interrupted as fingers made contact with her lower lips. The touch was delicate at first. Only fingertips, caressing up and down her slit, touching her outer lips, teasing at the junction of the thighs. Again, her Nyx didn't seem in a hurry at all. Sometimes her middle finger would slide from the bottom of her vulva to the top, spreading the wetness, which the girl wasn't short of. Soon enough, her whole lips were coated in her slick fluids and thats the moment the frame chose to tease around Reina's clitoris. It was wet enough that there was no friction, the tenno's little nub almost peaking out to greet the greedy finger.

Her Nyx wasn't too direct though, she explored the flesh around the sensitive button first, going a bit deeper in, but not reaching the girl's entrance. Always teasing, always extending the fun. Reina basked in the glorious feeling. Not just the buildup, but the proximity, the contact over her whole body. The experience felt so personal, so intimate. She loved her warframes so and the way they made her feel. In her Nyx's arms, she felt she belonged, it was right, natural. She loved how her breasts were just the right fit for it's hands. The frame gave her a nice squeeze, her nipple between its index and thumb and it was so good. She loved how wet her vulva got as the frames middle finger dove just a bit into her wet core. Transference was a rush, but this was delicious Ecstasy.

For a bit the frame continued like this. It massaged her clitoris, now using two, even three fingers. Rolling it between them, left and right, up and down. Inside, then outside the folds. It listened and observed Reina react, always pushing at the right time or changing approach. Its other hand didnt neglect both her breasts and the sensitive skin of her neck either. Moving around from one to the other with loving caresses.

For better control, the Nyx snaked its legs under Reina's extended ones and hooked the girl's knees over her own. This gave the frame a measure of control over the girl's legs, pushing them further apart and preventing her from closing them on its hand.  
Then she went lower. Not penetrating right away but first circling around the entrance. This was extremely teasing to the girl, made her buck her hips and get wetter. The frame teased her, play in the fluid pooling at the bottom of her entrance. And just when the girl was close to getting frustrated, her Nyx would push its finger in, deep, to the knuckle. The tenno moaned as her vaginal muscles contracted, loving it. The frame then moved its finger inside a bit, coating itself well, giving Reina time to adapt and get comfortable as well. It finally curved the finger up and stimulate that sweet spot inside while moving in and out. And it didn't pump in too rapidly, but it never stopped. Not too deep, but keeping contact with Reina's g-spot. The frame also slowed at times, pushing in deep and grinding its palm on her clitoris all the while massaging the girl's breasts, nipples and chest. All Reina could hears was the soft music playing hazily in the background, her own raspy breathing and the obscene wet sounds coming from her neither, making her even more into it.

And when Reina was close, the frame would move its finger out and start over from the top. Again spreading her wetness on her lips and clitoris and exploring her folds, slowing down its rhythm. This was almost torture for the young woman but she knew the longer she held, the more intense the ecstasy would be on release.

And it was intense. By the third time, the tenno had enough and her Nyx knew it. That time it kept pumping its finger and went at it harder, slapping its palm on Reina's vulva and clitoris. Reina let out a short cry and started breathing rapidly , mouth open, her firm breasts rising with each inhale. She instinctively flexed her trembling thighs to push them together, but the Nyx kept them well apart with its own legs.

As her pleasure peaked, Reina arched her back and the frame raised its free hand to her throat, holding her well in place. Its grasp wasn't rough, but it was strong and controlling, its hot fingers on the tender flesh there. The young women's own fingers gripped hard on the frame thighs but it didn't seem to bother it one bit. Instead it just kept pumping long strokes, making sure its hand made contact with the girl's small clit each time, slapping wet flesh.

All the girl's muscles finally tensed and spasmed, down to her extended feets and toes. Her vision blanked and she came hard, tremors rocking her body. And she didnt want to stop, she wanted to stay in this state forever.

And so her frame did not let her stop. Instead, it reached forward with the hand that was previously on the girl's throat and grabbed under her thigh, just underneath the knee. It pulled back on the leg, forcing the girl to raise it to her breast, twisting her hip slightly and changing the frame's fingers penetration angle. All the while it didn't stop pounding her dripping pussy, even going as far as finally adding a second finger in, stretching the girl blissfully. The girl arched her back again, as much as she could in this position, and raised her arms over both their heads, hooking them behind Nyx's, giving her a bit more room and leverage to squirm without loosing equilibrium.

Reina cried out as she came again in multiple quick and successive orgasms, bucking on Nyx's fingers and squirming against its body, her pussy spilling warm fluid between trusts. The Nyx was relentless, moving its fingers faster than before, dedicated to bringing out every bit of ecstasy the girl had in her. She tensed and quaked, her passion stoked beyond what it ever was. The frame held her leg solidly and took her sweet time slowing down, making sure the tenno completely rode her last orgasm. And eventually Reina did. She let herself become soft as putty as the frame finally let her leg back down. It didn't remove its fingers right away though. It moved them slowly in, bringing a long hum of satisfaction from the girl, slowly gyrating her hips. "This felt very good, my Nyx. I thought I would never come back from this one. Thank you." she said out loud with a smile and drowsy eyes. The frame continued for a minute or two before finally pulling out and taking Reina in her arms.

Reina stayed like that for a bit, lost in haze, dreaming of how it would be with an actual person instead. If it had a mouth, would that person lick their finger while looking at her in the eyes, telling how good she tasted? Or maybe they would like to tease her and embarrass her lovingly. Or they could talk, looking at the space beyond the bay window, snuggling under a blanket.  
The tenno stayed there for a long moment, but eventually had to get up. Time for a bathroom break, a long and overdue shower and after that, who knows. She stood up and walked to the bay window, into the vast emptiness. What was that in the distance. A grineer ship? Not that it mattered much, they wouldn't be able to spot this ship. It conforted her to think there were people out there. Most living their simple lives in communities. Having relationships. She'd like a relationship with someone. Someone who could answer back and guess how she felt and sometimes failed. Someone with genitals if possible. Too much fun to be had there. And a mouth too, absolutely necessary. Maybe eventually she will find someone who isn't hostile and crazy and who is going to understand her at least a bit. Hopefully.

And on that thought, she turned around, bent at the frame that was looking at her and kissed it on the forehead. "Thank you my sweet sweet Nyx." Without picking her suit back, she walked to her bathroom and enjoyed her long overdue shower, humming to herself.


End file.
